Kurama the Babysitter
by Dragonwhisperer
Summary: Sequel to Nearly Lost. You must read 'Nearly Lost' before reading this one. Kurama's in charge of babysitting little Hikori while his parents are out. Chaos will ensue! R&R please! Chapter 4! Completed!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Note: For those of you that didn't completely read the summary, if you haven't read "Nearly Lost", go read that first! It will make this story more understandable.   
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hiei asked. "I mean, Koenma didn't even tell you what we would be doing."  
  
"I trust Koenma," Shiroi said, "Even if you don't."   
  
"That's not what I mean," Hiei grumbled. "I mean this could be a complete waste of our time." He said that as he quickly stooped down and snatched up Hikori before the one and a half year old could wander off.   
  
"If it turns out to be that," Shiroi said, "Then we'll come home." She took Hikori from him. "I don't want to burden Kurama anymore than I have to." She smiled at her son, who giggled and squirmed to get down.   
  
Hiei watched his son, still not believing, even after almost two years, that the little boy had survived his violent entrance into the world. "I doubt Kurama will mind," he said, replying to Shiroi. "He seemed quite pleased about babysitting Hikori."  
  
"But this will be Kurama's first time minding him," Shiroi pointed out.   
  
"Kurama can go through an entire battle without flinching," Hiei said. "Babysitting a year and a half old apparition will be easy for him."   
  
"Don't forget," Shiroi said, "This two year old apparition has your blood in him, will still don't know what he's fully capable of, even though we already know his abilities are fire and ice, and regular spirit energy when he gets older."   
  
"He can't wield anything yet," Hiei, said, "That's why I'm not worried."   
  
"Worried about what?" Shiroi asked.  
  
Hiei shook his head, just as Kurama came up the steps of the temple.   
  
"I'm not late am I?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Right on time," Shiroi answered. She looked down at Hikori, whom was squirming to get down and see Kurama. She put him down, and the toddler ran as fast as his baby legs could carry him to Kurama, and then attached himself to the fox demon's leg.   
  
"Hello to you too Hikori," Kurama said. The little boy look up at him and giggled. "So, what should I expect?"   
  
"Just keep an eye on him," Shiroi said. "He's starting to teeth, so be careful, I'm not sure if he'll get Hiei's fangs or not." She smiled at Hiei, who looked slightly offended.   
  
"Ma-ma," Hikori babbled. He was just beginning to speak, and could say a few words and partial names already. The little boy looked up at Kurama, "Kuma."  
  
Hiei snorted at his son's attempt at Kurama's name, but Shiroi glared at him. "I don't see you laughing at what Hikori calls you," she whispered to him. She turned to Hikori. "Hikori, what's his name?" She pointed to Hiei.  
  
"Da-da," Hikori giggled, and toddled over and attached himself to his father's leg. It was too cute, watching a miniature form of Hiei in hand-me-down overalls from Yuseke hanging on Hiei; Kurama hid a laugh behind one hand.   
  
"And what does he call Yukina?" Kurama asked. Not long after Hikori's birth had Hiei finally confessed his relation to Yukina, whom was more than delighted to find out, not to mention thrilled to know she had a sister-in-law and a nephew too.   
  
"Aunty Yuki," Shiroi answered. Kurama had not been around the same time Yukina had been, so he didn't know. The fox demon had actually been out of town the past week, but had known about this little babysitting job for a month.   
  
"Da-da," Hikori said as he tugged on his father's coat, wanting to be picked up.   
  
"I have to go Hikori," Hiei said, "Why don't you go see if Kurama will pick you up?" He knew the fox demon knew his true affections for the boy, but he still tried to hide them. Hikori looked hurt, and whimpered a little. Hiei knew that routine all too well, but many times it was true, and picked the boy up.   
  
Hikori's baby face immediately turned into a grin as his father reached down and picked him up.   
  
Shiroi watched Hiei and Hikori. The only thing that made Hikori look different from Hiei was his eye color, which were purple. Hikori didn't have the Jagan either, but it wasn't natural so neither Shiroi nor Hiei had even worried about it. She was at least glad that the little boy had gotten something from her. "Time to go," she said.  
  
"All right," Hiei said as he put Hikori down.   
  
"Da-da?" Hikori asked, wondering why he had been put down so suddenly.   
  
"You be good for Kurama, okay Hikori?" Shiroi asked her son as she stooped down to her son's level. "He's going to be watching you for a few hours."  
  
Hikori looked at his mother, unsure. "Ma-ma?"  
  
"Come here Hikori," Kurama said as he came over and picked up the little boy. "Say 'bye-bye'."   
  
"Ba-ba?" Hikori asked. What was that supposed to mean?   
  
Shiroi kissed Hikori's cheek. "Be good," she said to him as she and Hiei moved away. "We'll be back as soon as we can." A glow surrounded them as Shiroi prepared to teleport to Spirit World.  
  
Hikori watched Kurama wave at them, and mimicked him, using the new word he had learned. "Ba-ba!" He watched his mom and dad disappear in a flash of light.   
  
"Well Hikori," Kurama said as he looked at the little boy. "What should we do now?"   
  
Hikori blinked, "Ba-ba?"  
  
Kurama laughed, "I guess that's too much for you to take right now." He thought for a moment, holding the boy on his hip. "Well, let's put you down and see what you do." He mentally scolded himself for making the little boy sound like a new type of gadget or something as he put him down.   
  
Hikori looked up at him after Kurama set him down, innocent but confused.   
  
Kurama stared down at the little boy, and then got an idea. He stooped down to Hikori's level. "I'm going to get you." He held up his hands and made to tickle him.  
  
Hikori knew this game, and giggled and ran off in one direction.   
  
Kurama gave him a head start before going after him. It didn't take long for Kurama to catch up with him and catch him, and Hikori's baby giggles made him start laughing too.   
  
They played the game again, Kurama giving the boy a head start each time before going after him.   
  
After the fifth time, Hikori began to get bored with the game and started poking at things in the grass.   
  
Kurama smiled and looked away for a second, and then looked back. But to his surprise, and shock, Hikori was gone!  
  
"I'm in deep trouble," Kurama whispered. "Hikori!" He called, "Don't hide from me; come out!"   
  
Suddenly Hikori's head popped up from the grass, "Kuma?" The little boy asked.   
  
Kurama sighed with relief and walked over to the boy. The way Hikori was sitting, it appeared the boy had been lying down in the grass, which had been the reason why Kurama hadn't seen him. "You had me scared there for a second," Kurama said as he sat down next to the boy. "Are you tired, do want to take a nap?"   
  
Hikori shook his head, but a large yawn contradicted him.   
  
"I think you do," Kurama said as picked him up.   
  
"No." Hikori whined as he rubbed his eyes sleepily.   
  
By the time Kurama came to Hikori's room and laid the boy down, he was already fast asleep.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Talk about short, but this is a mini story. Don't worry, if nothing was funny in this chapter, the ones to come will be. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hikori slept for about two hours, but when he woke up, he was full of energy.   
  
Kurama spent the next hour making sure the little boy didn't get into anything, which included the ash filled fire pit, Shiroi's closet, and of course, the forest.   
  
"I cannot imagine Hiei doing the same things I've been doing," Kurama muttered to himself as he got Hikori occupied with another toy.   
  
Of course, the boy's attention span for something was next to zero, and he was off again. This time Kurama had to stop him from climbing a small tree.   
  
"You are definitely your father's son," Kurama said as he plucked the boy from the low branch. "Can never stay out of trees." Hikori giggled and wanted down. Kurama put him down and Hikori toddled away, laughing cutely. "What am I going to do with you?" Kurama asked aloud.   
  
Hikori turned around, "Kuma, Kuma!" He giggled and ran off.  
  
"Here we go again," Kurama sighed and started chasing after the boy. Suddenly he sensed a rogue demon, very close by. "Hikori!" Kurama called. He heard Hikori laugh, and ran around the side of the building. "Hikori!"  
  
To his shock, he found Hikori wrapped in the grip of the demon he had sensed. It was like a giant spider monkey, and it had Hikori wrapped in its prehensile tail. The demon's crazed red eyes looked at Kurama. It cackled something, and launched itself into the trees, taking Hikori with it.   
  
"That's not good," Kurama said as he started running after the beast. (Hiei will kill me if he and Shiroi come home and find out that there son was eaten my a monkey demon.) He shifted to his fox form to make running faster, caught the scent of the monkey, and followed it.   
  
He didn't know how long he followed the thing, and they went extremely far into the forest, far enough for them to find the river that ran through the mountains.   
  
Kurama shifted back into his human form when he reached the river and looked around. "Come on Kurama," he grumbled to himself. "This isn't like you." He suddenly heard the familiar laughter of Hikori not far away. He raced in its direction, and emerged from some brush to find a rather odd scene.  
  
The monkey demon had apparently stopped for moment to consider something, and during that time Hikori had figured out how to get out of the monkey's grip and climb on top of thing's head. Kurama watched as the monkey grabbed Hikori by the back of his clothing and lifted him off its head.   
  
(What should I do?) Kurama wondered. (If I attack the demon, I could potentially hurt Hikori. But if I don't attack, as soon as that demon has Hikori in its proper grip, it'll take off again.) He watched for any sort of opening he could find to make an attack, but it was no good. Where Kurama looked, every target he could see could potentially hit Hikori. To his dismay, the demon got a good hold on Hikori and was off again.   
  
Kurama raced after it again. He did not like the direction they were going. Not far ahead was a waterfall, and he hated having to think that he would have to fight the thing so close to it. He could still hear Hikori's innocent baby laughs, which reassured him that the little boy was okay, at least for now.   
  
They were getting close to the waterfall, Kurama could smell it and hear it. He heard something from above and looked up. The monkey demon had taken to the trees.   
  
Kurama summoned his rose whip and used it to aid him as he climbed the tree after the demon. He caught glimpses of the monkey as it jumped to another branch. Finally Kurama reached the same branch the monkey demon was on, and at no better time. The demon had finally decided to carry its burden an easier way, inside it. It held Hikori over its large mouth, which opened to reveal dozens of pointed teeth.   
  
Kurama lashed out his whip, hoping his wouldn't hit Hikori. The thorn cover whip beheaded the monkey and cut off the portion of tail that held onto Hikori. As the dead creature fell, Kurama raced along the branch and jumped to catch Hikori. He caught the back of the little boy's overalls and lashed out his rose whip again so it would catch onto the branch, stopping their fall.   
  
Kurama hung there and watched the demon fall away, clutching tightly to Hikori's overalls so he wouldn't drop him. When he was sure the demon was gone for good, Kurama swung on his rose whip and onto the bank. As soon as his feet were on solid ground, he sat down and held Hikori for a moment.   
  
When he finally took a good look at Hikori, he sighed with relief. Other than having some of the demon's blood on him, Hikori was perfectly fine. To prove it, the little boy was looking up at him with a confused look on hi face. Hikori hadn't been scared at all; he had thought that the whole thing had been a game.   
  
Hikori stood up and tried to walk off, but Kurama snatched him back up. "I don't want to go hunting for you anymore," he told the boy solemnly. He stood up, settling the boy on his hip. "You need a bath." He kept a straight face as another odor hit his sensitive nose. "And a diaper change." Hikori giggled as Kurama headed back to the temple.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Okay, this chapter's really sort. Sorry. The last one did have more dialogue in it though, so that was probably why it was longer. I hope there's more humor in this than I can see, it was funnier when I was first thinking it out, but it doesn't seem to be coming out funny on the computer. Oh well, maybe there'll be some humor in the next chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Back at the temple, Kurama was giving Hikori a bath when he swore he heard Botan's voice from the front of the temple.   
  
"Hello? Anyone home?" Botan came around the corner and found Kurama bathing Hikori in a basin he had found. "Oh here you are."   
  
"What are you doing here?" Kurama asked, and made a face when Hikori splashed him again.   
  
"Shiroi asked me to come down and see how you were doing," Botan answered cheerfully. "She also asked me to stick around, she thought you'd might like the company, and the help."   
  
"How nice of her to consider that," Kurama muttered as he tried to rinse the last of the soap out of Hikori's hair, but all Hikori wanted to do was play in the water.   
  
Botan giggled, "Looks like you need some help." She stooped down next to the basin and gently held Hikori's arms down so he wouldn't splash, and Kurama rinsed the little boy's hair until there was no soap left.   
  
"There," Kurama said, "all done." He lifted Hikori out of the basin and Botan wrapped a towel around him.  
  
"Okay," Botan said to Hikori, "Let's go get you dressed and let Kurama clean up the mess you two made." She giggled and headed off to Hikori's room.   
  
Hikori's head peeked over Botan's shoulder, "Ba-ba," he said as he waved to Kurama.   
  
Kurama waved to the little boy, turned to the mess he had to clean up, and groaned.  
  
Dressed and ready for more mischief, Hikori toddled away from Botan as soon as she let go of him.   
  
"Don't you go too far young man," Botan said as she followed him.   
  
Hikori didn't listen to her, of course. He toddled around the corner and out of sight. He didn't get too far. The next corner he went around he collided with Kurama's legs, falling backwards on his behind.   
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Kurama asked as Hikori looked up at him.   
  
Hikori grinned and got to his feet.   
  
Kurama stooped down to his level. "Want to have some fun?"   
  
Botan came around the corner and found Hikori standing innocently next to Kurama. "Here you are." She looked at Kurama, who winked at her. "Hmm." She looked back down at Hikori, "So what do you have to say for yourself about running off young man?"  
  
Hikori just looked at her, but then suddenly threw up his arms and yelled, "Boo!"   
  
Botan remembered Kurama's wink and played along, trying not to laugh. "Oh no, such a scary demon, don't hurt me!" She turned around and trotted off, giggling. She could hear Hikori coming after, growling like a monster, or at least attempting to.   
  
She rounded a corner and stopped to wait for him. When he came around the corner, his arms raised high and growling, she pretended to be terrified and ran off again. She purposefully turned around another corner that led to a dead end. She sat down in the corner and pretended to cower in fear when Hikori came around the corner.   
  
"Oh no," she said, "Please don't hurt me Mr. Scary Demon, don't hurt me!" She was glad she had her arms raised and covering her head, she couldn't keep a straight face anymore.   
  
Hikori approached her, growling menacingly. He attached himself to her leg, his way of attacking her.   
  
Botan giggled when Hikori "attacked" her. She looked through her arms and saw Hikori, but then saw something behind him that would be more fun. "Oh no Hikori, look, it's another demon come to get me."   
  
Hikori let go of her leg and turned around. At the end of the walkway stood a silver spirit fox, Kurama. Hikori knew this game; he played it with his mom and dad all the time. He watched Kurama take an attack stance and bare his long teeth, growling.   
  
"Oh no Hikori he's going to us!" Botan said smiling, glad that the little boy's back was to her.   
  
Hikori raised his arms high, "Roar!" he yelled. He ran at Kurama, whom broke his stance and ran off.   
  
The fox waited for him periodically to catch up. When he reached the stairs he trotted down them and waited for Hikori again. When the little boy reached the stairs, he took a mock attack stance.  
  
Hikori raised his hands over his head, and brought them back down in front of him, and yelled "Boom!"   
  
The spirit fox staggered backwards and fell to his side, tongue lolling out, dead.   
  
"Did you get him Hikori?" Botan asked as she came up behind him.  
  
Hikori turned to her and nodded. "Go ba-ba" He waved bye-bye.   
  
Botan stooped down to his level, "You should check and see if he's dead." She lifted him up and carried him down the steps, "Go on and see," she said after she had set him down and stooped down and pretended to hide behind him. "He could still be alive."   
  
Hikori walked over to the body, and poked it with his foot like he did when he played with his parents. "No up." He said.   
  
"That's not how you see if a spirit fox is dead," Botan said as she walked up next to him.  
  
"How?" Hikori asked, confused. That was how his mommy had shown him to check and see if daddy was dead after he "blasted" him.   
  
"Like this," Botan went down on her knees and took Kurama's fox ear in her fingers. She brought her face down, and blew into his ear, hard.   
  
The spirit fox shot to his feet and shook his head. -That was not what I was expecting, - he grumbled as he shook his head again.   
  
"Uh-oh Hikori," Botan said, "He's not dead yet."   
  
Hikori toddled up to the spirit fox and hug his leg, "Kuma."   
  
-Looks like the tables have turned, - Kurama said.   
  
"Uh-oh," Botan said, and trotted back up the stairs as Hikori and Kurama began to pursue her.  
  
Author's Note: Much funnier, and very cute. Of course when you add Botan to a scene, anything's funny. Okay, now just replace Botan and Kurama with Shiroi and Hiei, and imagine them playing that game, cute and funny right? Review me and tell me what you think. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 4

After chasing each other around, Hikori fell fast asleep. Botan closed the door to his room and sat down next to Kurama, a grin on her face.

"I just can't imagine Hiei doing something like that," she whispered.

Kurama smiled, "He really doesn't seem the type does he, but remember what happened when Hikori was born, he changed a lot."

Botan nodded, and then shuddered, "I don't think I'll ever forget that day."

Kurama nodded and checked his watch. "I'm not quite sure when Shiroi and Hiei will be coming home."

Botan smiled, "Probably not for another few hours."

Kurama blinked, "How do you know?"

Botan giggled, "Apparently both Shiroi and Hiei forgot what day it, and surprisingly, Koenma did."

Kurama thought for a moment, and then smiled, "Ah, their anniversary."

Botan smiled, "Koenma knew they would forget, since taking care of Hikori is their biggest priority, neither of them think of much else."

Kurama nodded, "It's hard to, when the little one is a demon, or at least is half one."

"Your mother lived," Botan out.

Kurama nodded, "True, but I am also half human. Hikori is half apparition, which makes him all the more unpredictable."

Botan sighed, "Yes, you're right." She blinked, "Why am I getting the feeling that Hikori is up to something instead of sleeping?" She glanced at Kurama, whom nodded, and they got up and quickly went to where Hikori was sleeping.

Botan's feeling was correct. Instead of sleeping, Hikori was pulling things out of drawers, mostly clothing, and tossing them around the room.

"Why am I not surprised?" Kurama asked with a sigh. Now he had to do what he hated. He came up behind Hikori and picked him up. He took whatever Hikori had in his hand, dropped it, and then firmly, but carefully, slapped Hikori's hand. "Bad. Bad Hikori." He pointed at the floor, "Look at the mess you made. Would your mommy be happy about that?"

Hikori looked around the room, and then looked back at Kurama, hurt. The slap hadn't hurt, but Kurama had never done that to him before. His mother had done it a few times like that, but never hard. His father had done it only twice, to his backside. They had only done it when Hikori had done something bad, so Hikori knew pretty much why Kurama had done it.

Hikori buried his face in Kurama's shoulder, "I sorry."

Kurama couldn't stay mad at him, making a mess was what little kids did. As he rubbed Hikori's back he looked over the room. It was quite a mess, and would take some time to clean up.

"Looks like I have some work to do," Botan said as she got down on her knees and started folding up the clothes.

Hikori looked down at Botan, and struggled to get down. "I help."

Botan looked up at him and smiled, "That would be nice Hikori. You bring me the clothes and I will fold them."

"Okay," Hikori said as Kurama put him down. He tottered around the room picking up clothing. He brought as much as he could carry each time, which wasn't much.

Kurama sat down and helped Botan fold the clothes. After a little while, since it took some time for Hikori to bring all of the clothes to them, they were done folding, but they didn't know what went where.

"Think Shiroi will get mad at us if we just leave it stacked neatly?" Botan asked.

Kurama shrugged, "I don't know, but I also don't want to put something where it doesn't belong."

"Then lets just leave it stacked neatly," Botan said. "As long as it's not a mess, and we explain what happened, Shiroi shouldn't be mad."

Kurama reluctantly agreed and turned to see what Hikori was doing. The little boy was sitting in the center of the room, watching them. "Okay, we're all done."

Hikori grinned and got to his feet. He toddled over to Kurama and clung to his leg. "Play?"

"Don't you ever stay tired for more than half an hour at a time?" Botan asked.

Hikori blinked at Botan, oblivious to what she meant. He turned back to Kurama and tugged on the half-demon's pant leg. "Play now?"

Kurama sighed, and bent down and picked the boy up. "All right, but I don't know what to play."

Hikori blinked, and then wanted down. Kurama put the boy down, and was surprised when the little boy took his hand and led him and Botan out of the room.

"Where are we going Hikori?" Kurama asked.

"Room," Hikori answered.

"Room?" Kurama asked.

Hikori stopped in front of a door, his bedroom. "Room," Hikori said.

"Oh I get it," Botan said. "All of your toys are in there, so this is where you want to play, right?"

Hikori nodded and pulled the door open. He walked in and Kurama and Botan followed.

ooo Botan smothered giggles with her hand as she watched Hikori. They had been playing 'Fight the Demon', and of course Kurama was the demon. Right now Kurama was under a large pile of blankets, presumably dead. Hikori was approaching the blankets, and Botan had a good idea of what was about to happen.

Hikori approached the blankets. His sword, which was a fuzzy stuffed snake, was held ready to slay the demon beneath. He reached the edge of the blankets and reached with the tip of his 'sword' to move the blanket aside.

Suddenly the demon sprang out from under the blankets, knocking Hikori down into another pile of blankets and sending his sword flying. The demon pinned him to the floor growling in his ear. "I've got you now, and there's no escape," he said.

Hikori squirmed and tried to get away, but it was no use.

Kurama was very glad he was able to suppress his laughter. He raised his 'claws' to finish Hikori off, when suddenly something fuzzy touched his nose. "Huh?" He caught a glimpse of the bearer of the fallen 'sword'. He hid a smile, and waited for the bearer to make his next move.

Hiei swung the stuffed snake upwards, making Kurama move up and off Hikori. Kurama was now on his feet, in a fighting stance used by low-level demons. Hiei swung the toy again, mimicking a slash that sent Kurama back one step. He the thrust the 'sword' forward, stabbing Kurama.

Kurama caught on to what Hiei was trying to do. He caught the snake between his arm and the side of his body, faking a lethal stab wound. And the faked a glorious and well thought out death, collapsing on the floor while trying to reach Hiei for his piety revenge.

Hiei smirked at the fox demon's act, and then turned to his son. "Well Hikori, aren't you going to check and see if he's dead?"

Hikori nodded and got to his feet. He approached Kurama and started to do what his parents had taught him, but then remembered something. He then bent down next to Kurama's head, and then blew into Kurama's ear.

"Ew!" Kurama yelped. Hikori's blow had sent a large amount of spit into his ear. He rolled over and sat up, rubbing his ear to get the spit out.

"It looks like you've lost your touch Hiei," Shiroi said from where she stood by the door, video camera in hand. "He's still alive."

Hiei glanced at his wife, and then down to Hikori, who was giggling madly. He sighed, "Oh well, looks like I have work to do. He picked up the dropped 'sword' again and pursued Kurama.

Kurama wasn't done either. He pounced on the oncoming Hiei. The two adults hit the floor, Kurama wrestling with Hiei as the smaller demon smacked him with the stuffed snake.

In the end, Kurama ended up dead, holding the 'sword' that 'stuck' in his chest while Hiei sat on his stomach with his arms crossed over his chest. Hikori ran up and jumped into his father's lap, knocking the wind out of Kurama and ruining the death again.

"Okay," Shiroi said as she turned the camera off. Botan was rolling on the floor with laughter as Kurama shoved Hiei off and gasped for air. Hikori was laughing cutely as Hiei made it seem as though nothing had happened by having a straight face. "I think that's enough for one night."

"My aching sides," Botan gasped, "I can't take it anymore." She continued to laugh as she dragged herself to her feet.

"Was he behaved?" Hiei asked as he got to his feet, his son in his arms.

"For the most part," Kurama answered. "We had a little incident with your clothing an hour or so ago, but that's all folded up and waiting to be put back in their places."

"Okay," Shiroi sighed. "Thank you both for your help. I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

Botan shook her head, "Not at all. It was fun."

"Yeah," Kurama added, "Piece of cake." He would not mention the run in with the monkey demon, ever. "We should be going now."

"Thank you again," Shiroi said as Kurama and Botan walked out of the room.

Botan summoned her oar and hopped on, and then she waved goodbye and flew off into the darkening sky. Kurama headed for the stairs, but stopped when he heard Hikori calling him.

"Kuma! Kuma!"

Kurama turned around. "Yes Hikori?" Hikori reached him and stopped in front of him. For a second he seemed to forget why he had come after the half-demon. Kurama knelt down in front of him, "Yes?"

Hikori remembered then, and jumped up and threw his arms around Kurama's neck. "Ba-ba."

Kurama smiled and hugged the little boy. "Bye-bye Hikori, see you later."

The little boy let him go, just as Shiroi came up from behind him. She picked him up. "See you around Kurama."

Kurama nodded and headed out of the temple. He went down the stairs and finally reached his car. He got inside it and sat there for a minute, and then burst out laughing. Shiroi had gotten the whole thing on videotape, and Hiei would never be allowed to forget about it.

"I can never say any of this to Kuwabara," Kurama said as he wiped his eyes. "Hiei will never forgive me." He started the car and drove home.

ooo

Author's Note: (Giggling insanely) Okay, it was either very stupid or very funny. But hey, I finally updated it, and finished it. Took me long enough. I'll try and get a chapter up for the New Generation, but I'm kinda stuck on it, so don't get to hopeful. I hope you enjoyed this story. Review me and tell me what you think. 


End file.
